Fake Dango
by Saika Tsuruhime
Summary: Berkat membeli dango dari seorang pedagang yang sepertinya dikenal Yukimura, entah mengapa Yukimura berbeda dari biasanya. Nah, lho? Penasaran? Makanya, baca dong! Mind to Read and Review, or Read only?
1. Chapter 1

A.N.:

Author: "YUHUUU~ JUMPA LAGI DENGAN SAYA, SAIKA TSURUHIME! APA KABAR, NIH?"

Yukimura: "Mba… _Caps Lock_-nya, mba…."

Author: "Ehehehe…." *nyengir*

Yukimura: "Yasudah… tadi mau bilang apa, Author-_dono_?"

Author: "Aduh, Yuki-san, gak usah pake embel-embel '_dono_', gih…. Entahlah, saya lupa tadi mau bilang apa! Yosh, langsung aja. Kali ini, karakter yang bakal saya pakai untuk FanFic ini adalah SANADA YUKIMURA. Request FanFic dari Kak Michiko, kakak yang baiiiik~ banget! Dan juga, _thanks to_ Trin-chan atas idenya! Tanpa dikau, Trin-chan, daku bakal buntu ide untuk selamanya(?)~." *nangis lebay*

Yukimura: "OHOOOK~!" *keselek dango*

Author: "YOSH, MARI MULAAAAAII~!"

Yukimura: "TIDUUUOOAAAAK~~! BAKAL NISTA AKU DI FANFIC INIIIII~~!" *panik*

**.**

**.**

**Judul: Fake Dango**

**By: Saika Tsuruhime**

**Disclaimer: Bukan, SenBasa bukan punya saya! Punya Capcom mah, SenBasa! Kalo punya saya, hacur dah jadinya.**

**Warning: OOC abis, kagak ada di sejarah asli, tidak mengandung Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, kacau balau, garing, GaJe, de-el-el yang dapat Anda temukan jika membaca cerita ini…**

**Summary: Berkat membeli dango dari seorang pedagang yang sepertinya dikenal Yukimura, entah mengapa Yukimura berbeda dari biasanya. Nah, lho? Penasaran? Makanya, baca dong~! **_**Mind to Read and Review, or Read only**_**?**

**_Hope You Guys Enjoyed for Read My FanFic_…**

**.**

**.**

"Aku Yukimura, tubuhku sehat dan kuat. Karena ibuku rajin dan cermat! Lalala~"

Hah… pagi yang damai. Kalau tidak percaya, tadi ada seseorang yang menyanyi dengan riang, kan? Yah… siapa lagi kalau bukan Sanada Yukimura. Tidak mendung, tidak cerah, selalu saja bahagia. Yah… meskipun dia selalu…

"YUKIMURAAAA~!

_**BUAAGH!**_

"OOOOYAKATA-_SAMUUAAAA_~!"

…kena 'pelajaran yang sangat berharga' dari tuannya…

"Kau masih lamban, Yukimura! Seharusnya, kau dapat menghindar dari hal semudah itu!" orang yang dipanggil 'Oyakata-sama' melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"S-sa-saya paham, Oyakata-sama! Maafkan saya!" dan yang dipanggil 'Yukimura' sedang sujud-sujud tidak jelas di hadapan tuannya. Demi memohon ampun…

"Huh. Baiklah, kau kumaafkan, Yukimura." WOW! Tumben sang tuan sedang berbaik hati.

"_H-hontou ni_?" mendengar hal ini, Yukimura memasang wajah sumringah. Sesumringah orang dapat angpau tahun baru(?)…

"Ya…" Shingen (maaf, Author lagi bosen nulis 'Oyakata-sama'!) menjawab. Yukimura yang sangking senangnya hampir memeluk tuannya tercinta. Hanya saja, niat tersebut tidak jadi karena perkataan Shingen yang selanjutnya. "TAPI…"

"A-ada tapinya?! _N-na-nani_?!"

"Tentu saja! Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang gratis, nak(?)…" Shingen dengan santainya menjawab kekagetan Yukimura. Jika ditanya bagaimana keadaan Yukimura sekarang, keadaannya benar-benar tidak layak dikatakan baik-baik saja. "Kau harus membeli beberapa makanan di pasar untuk ransum makanan kita jika kita berperang nanti! Paham?"

"S-saya paham, Oyakata-sama. _D-demo_… kenapa harus saya?" Yukimura yang kaget karena disuruh berbelanja akhirnya bertanya.

"Karena kau bersalah, karena tidak dapat menghindar dari tinjuanku tadi. Jadi, jika kau ingin kumaafkan, kerjakanlah hukumanmu." jawab Shingen santai. "Ini uangnya, dan ini daftar belanjaan yang harus kau penuhi."

"B-baik…" Yukimura hanya dapat pasrah. Dan saat dia mendapatkan daftar belanjaan dari Shingen, betapa _shock_-nya ia. Ya jelaslah _shock_, orang daftar belanjaannya banyak _plus_ panjang bangeeeett~…. Sepanjang jembatan Suramadu(?) paling. "S-serius saya harus berbelanja sebanyak ini, Oyakata-sama?"

"Iya dong~. Masa tidak? Ya sudah, cepat sana kau pergi! Tanpa perlu ditemani Sasuke." Shingen melanjutkan arahannya(?).

"…" Yukimura hanya dapat terdiam di tempat. Diam seratus ribu(?) bahasa…

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Yukimura?! Cepat sana laksanakan hukumanmuuu~!" Shingen yang kesabarannya udah habis, segera…

_**BUAAGH! DZIING~!  
**_

"BAIK, OYAKATA-SAMAAAAAA~~~!"

…meninju Yukimura hingga terbang ke galaksi Andromeda(?)…. _Poor you,_ Yukimura…

**-o-o-O-O-o-o-**

"Beli ini, sudah. Yang ini, sudah. Yang ini, sudah. Yosh, sudah semua! Asiiik~."

Nah, kali ini, seorang Sanada Yukimura sudah berada di pasar. Yah… _thanks to_ Takeda Shingen atas tinjuannya, yang ternyata membuat Yukimura mendarat di pasar yang dituju. Meski tadi mendaratnya gak elit, sih…. Mendaratnya di kios penjualan ikan, bo! Mana tadi kepala mendarat duluan pula! Otomatislah Yukimura harus mengganti rugi kerusakan ringan(?) yang ia perbuat. Nasib… nasib.

"Huum… masih ada sisa uang belanjaan rupanya. Tapi, semua belanjaan di daftar sudah kubeli. Hah… bingung, deh." oke, sekarang Yukimura bingung mau mengapakan sisa uang belanjaan.

"_Dibeli bu, mas. Dibeli. Makanan sehat dan bergizi. Harga terjangkau. Ayo dibeli~! Tolong!"_

"Huh, apa tadi?" Yukimura kaget, karena tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara misterius yang benar-benar dapat membuat bulu kuduk lelah duduk(?). Cepat-cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri, atas-bawah, depan-belakang, barat daya-timur laut(?), dan tenggara-barat laut(?). "Perasaan, tadi ada suara, deh. Hum… kucariin asal suaranya tidak ada. Berarti, hanya perasaan, Yuki! Yosh, waktunya pulang!"

"_Tolong dibeli makanan ini~!"_ suara misterius yang didengar Yukimura muncul kembali!

'_Hiiih~ apaan sih? Ada penampakan kah? Halusinasi kah?'_ batin Yukimura merinding disko. Yap, sekarang, Yukimura sudah mulai ketakutan karena tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara seseorang yang misterius. _'Ah, Yuki! Kenapa kau sepenakut ini?! Ayo, semangat, Yuki! Jangan takut! Kamu 'kan, laki-laki. Dan bahkan kamu sudah minum *xtr* Jo**! Jiwa laki bukan pengecut, Yuki! Ingat itu!'_ lanjut batin Yukimura ,yang jujur kacau abis. Akhirnya, Yukimura melanjutkan perjalanan untuk pulang dan sampai dengan selamat.

"_Tolong dibeli~!"_

"Huh… dari mana sih, asal suara ini?! Mengganggu ketenangan saja!" nah… sepertinya temperamen kesabaran Yukimura mulai menipis. Akhirnya, ia tolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari asal suara yang misterius tadi. Tapi kali ini, ia mencarinya dengan lebih teliti.

"Hoh, ketemu! Asal suara aneh ini dari situ~!" daaan~ perjuangannya kali ini berhasil! Asal suara misterius tadi berhasil ditemukan oleh seorang Sanada Yukimura! _Congratulation_~! Dan segeralah Yukimura mendatangi suara misterius tadi…

"Ehm… permisi…."

"Huh? Apa Anda hendak membeli dagangan saya?" tanya pedagang misterius yang sudah didatangi Yukimura.

"Ehm… sebenarnya, ada masalah apa?" tanya Yukimura balik.

"Begini, dagangan saya tidak laku-laku dari tadi! Padahal, saya sudah berjualan di sini sekitar pukul dua belas malam teng(?)! Hiks… dagangan saya kenapa tidak laku-laku, ya? Hiks… ini semua kesalahanku!" jawab pedagang misterius kepada Yukimura. Mungkin gak cocok disebut jawaban kali, ya?

'_Ya jelaslah gak laku…. Jualannya waktu tengah malam! Ayam tetangga aja belum mengeong_(?)_ itu!'_ batin Yukimura _sweatdrop_. "Heh, kok tidak laku-laku, pedagang-dono(?)?"

"Entahlah, tuan. Hiks… padahal, makanan ini sehat dan bergizi, lho! Dan juga enak."

'_Iya, sih…. Kelihatannya, makanannya enak. Sayang gak laku satupun. Aduh…'_ batin Yukimura prihatin. "Ya sudah, saya beli satu, deh."

"B-benarkah, tuan?!" tanya pedagang dengan efek 'bling-bling'–yang jujur, lebay bangeeett…

"Iya! Berapa harganya?" jawab Yukimura memastikan.

"Murah kok tuan! Yang jelas, tidak sampai jual tanah(?)! Apalagi tidak sampai jual rumah(?)!" jawab pedagang dengan semangat berkobar-kobar.

'_Itu sih mah, gue udah tau kali…. Gila aja kalo satu makanan harganya setara ama harga satu rumah!'_ batin Yukimura _sweatdrop_. "Jadi, harganya berapa?"

"Murah, tuan! Satu makanan ini harganya setara dengan satu istana(?)!" jawab pedagang dengan semangat '45.

"GILEEEEE~~~! ITU MAH, NAMANYA MAHAL BANGET, BUKAN MURAH LAGIIII~~!"

**-o-o-O-O-o-o-**

"Hah… akhirnya aku bebas dari 'neraka' tadi…"

Nah… sekarang _setting_ tempat berubah. Sekarang, seorang Sanada Yukimura berada dalam perjalanan pulang. "Hum… tapi sepertinya, aku kenal pedagang yang jualan makanan tadi, deh…" Yukimura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, memang benar, pedagang yang didatangi Yukimura tadi sepertinya ia kenal. Sayang, ia hanya dapat melihat wajah sang pedagang, karena sang pedagang memakai jubah. Hanya wajahnya yang terlihat. Yah… pokoknya, wajah pedagang tadi cantik!

"Ah, di sana kau rupanya, _danna_! Aku sudah mencarimu, lho!"

"Eh, siapa dan dari mana asal suara familiar ini?"

"Dari seorang ninja yang ajaib, keren, tampan, lucu, imut(?), dan lain sebagainya, _danna_. Dan aku berada di atasmu, _danna_."

Yukimura segera menengok ke atas. Dan dia melihat seorang yang dia kenal. "WAAAAA~~! SARUUUU**(1)**~~!"

"_Danna _jahaaaaaatt~~! Masa' aku yang lebih ganteng dari Zabii(?) ini dibilang 'saru' sih?! HUWAAAA~" Sasuke udah nangis guling-guling karena dibilang 'saru'. _Poor you…_

"Hooo… Sasuke toh. Habis kamu gelantungan gitu sih. Mana namamu '**Saru**tobi' pula. Maaf-maaf…. Aku tadi teriak gitu biar greget(?)…"

"Teganya _danna_ bilang begitu padaku! Hiksu~" Sasuke masih aja nangis gak jelas. "_By the way anyway in the way way why say by bye busway_(?), habis dari mana?" akhirnya, normal juga ni orang.

"Habis dari pasar, disuruh Oyakata-sama beli barang. Nih barang-barangnya di belakang!" jawab Yukimura dengan semangat perlawanan melawan penjajah(?) sambil pamerin barang belanjaannya.

"EBUSEEEETT~~! BANYAK BAANGEETTZ BELANJAANNYA!" histeris Sasuke ala _fansgirl _yang ketemu tokoh idolanya. "Kesini 'kan, naik gunung. Mana dari pasar ke sini aja jaraknya sepuluh kilometer. Mana bawaan _danna_ sebanyak itu pula! BERKOPER-KOPER BO~(?), BELANJAANNYA MENGGUNUNG PULA(?)! Gimana caranya?"

"Mau tau?" Yukimura nanya.

"Yo'i." jawab Sasuke

"Banget?"

"Iyo!"

"Masa sih?"

"Iye…"

"Seriusan loe?"

"IYE BRO! NANYA LAGI GUE HANTAM LOE!"

"Oke-oke… woles bro…. Aku pake kekuatan bulan tadi ke sini. Makanya aku nyampe ke sini dengan keadaan sehat wal 'afiat(?)~!

"_DANNA_ SANGKA INI ANIME SAIBOR MONE**(2)**(?) APA?!" nah… akhirnya si Sarutobi Sasuke kesabarannya udah -100%(?)...

"Ehehe… woles, masbro(?). Eh, karena kebetulan ada kamu, bantuin angkat ni barang-barang dong!" akhirnya Yukimura puas menjahili Sasuke. '_Hitung-hitung baru pertama kali nih aku ngejahilin orang. Xixixi…'_

"_Hai hai_~. _Yare_-_yare_, _danna_…" turut Sasuke.

"Kau bawa yang ini, sedangkan aku bawa yang ini." perintah Yukimura pada Sasuke sambil menunjuk barang yang harus dibawa Sasuke. "_Jaa ne_, Sasuke~. Selamat berusaha membawa barang-barang itu~. Dan sampai bertemu di tempat tujuan~." lanjut Yukimura yang udah ngacir dengan kecepatan lari 999999 km/jam(?) lengkap dengan aksi dadah-dadah(?). Kalau bingung, silahkan Anda bayangin sendiri.

"O-oi, _danna_-" Sasuke ingin menolak, hanya saja yang ia lihat hanyalah kepulan asap putih hasil pelarian Yukimura(?). "_K-ku-kuso_~! Kenapa aku disuruh membawa barang-barang sebanyak ini?! Oh, Kami-sama, kenapa hamba-Mu ini yang disuruh membawa barang belanjaan yang tingginya setara dengan satu pohon kelapa dewasa(?)? Mengapa Engkau tidak membuat Tuan hamba yang kuat abis itu saja yang membawanya? Oh, Kami-sama, _why_…?"

Akhirnya, Sasuke dengan **SANGAT TERPAKSA** membawa barang belanjaan Takeda Shingen–yang seharusnya dibawa Yukimura- dengan tertatih-tatih sambil menangis pilu. Kasihannya dikau, Sasuke…. Sabar, ya, Sasuke. Hidup memang keras**(3)**…

**-o-o-O-O-o-o-**

"_Tada_–"

_**BUAAGH!**_

"Aiya~!"

_**Gedebuk, gedebuk, grusak, grusak, meong(?)~.**_

"Kau terlambat, Yukimura! Seharusnya kau pulang lima menit dari kau melaksanakan hukumanmu!" Shingen melipat kedua tangannya di dada, lumayan kesal karena Yukimura terlambat. Ampun deh pak, kalo orang baru pulang, sambut kek! Ini malah dipukul.

"M-maafkan saya, _Oyakata-sama_! Tadi terjadi hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan! Ampuni hamba~!" Yukimura udah sujud-sujud mohon ampun. Lebay? Memang.

"Cepat masuk! Dan… Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Shingen bingung karena melihat Sasuke ditindis Yukimura dengan keadaan gak elit tingkat Ujian Nasional SMA(?).

"_Oyakata-_sama salah sendiri! Masa' _danna_ pulang ditonjok gitu! Denger, ya, udah bawa barang banyak karena disuruh _danna_ tadi, ketiban _danna_ yang mendadak dipukul Anda, terpental beberapa meter sampe nabrak pohon, kejatuhan kucing yang kebetulan di atas pohon, dan kucingnya telak mendarat di muka Saya. Tak lupa si kucing memberikan oleh-oleh berupa 'lukisan' di wajah Saya! Kasihanilah Saya dikit, lha!" Sasuke mencak-mencak gak jelas. Kalau Sasuke ikut demo yang sedang marak di Negara tercinta Author, dijamin Sasuke menjadi pemimpin aksi demonya. Otomatis Yukimura dan Shingen yang melihat Sasuke begini langsung _sweatdroped_ berjamaah.

"Oh, sori-sori…" Shingen dan Yukimura minta maaf dengan _easy_ banget. Otomatis Sasuke didakwa stress berat mendadak. Kasihan~!

"Ya sudah, aku mo istirahat dulu! _Jaa_!" Yukimura yang baru mau masuk istana, mendadak tangannya digenggam dengan kuat (hingga telapak tangan Yukimura serasa patah) oleh Shingen. Yukimura cuma komat-kamit gak jelas–berharap kagak diapa-apain, apalagi disuruh macem-macem.

"Eitts! Bagi dua~!"

_**GUBRAAKK~!**_

'_Oyakata-sama sejak kapan jadi korban iklan ala Author gitu?_' Sasuke dan Yukimura _sweatdrop_ mendadak. Ya iyalah, itu mendadak Shingen niru iklan Kika**(4)** dengan indah dan epik. '_Sayang belum colong kameranya Author. Kagak sempet rekam, deh!_' lanjut batin Sasuke dan Yukimura.

Sepertinya, orang yang menulis cerita ini harus siaga seratus(?) agar tidak kehilangan barang-barangnya…

"Ehem, ehem!" Shingen berdehem kagak jelas. "Maksudku, kamu harus bawa semua barang-barang ini ke dalam!"

Yukimura tampak berpikir keras. Dan lima detik kemudian, muncul obor (ceritanya masih era Sengoku, jadi belum ada lampu(?)) di atas kepala Yukimura. "Oyakata-_sama_,"

"Apa?"

"Lihat itu, di langit sana! Ada seekor ikan terbang pakai daster warna _pink_ sambil joget _Harem Shark_**(5)**! Itu, lihat! Ikannya terbang pake balon warna hijau, yang konon suka meledak-meledak(?) itu!"

"MANA?!" Shingen dan Sasuke langsung celingak-celinguk nyari yang barusan dibilang Yukimura. Merasa tidak dapat, mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Yukimura. "Mana, Yu–"

_Siiing~_

…yah… sebenarnya, hal yang dikatakan Yukimura tadi bohong banget, lho! Bahkan pas Sasuke dan Shingen noleh, Yukimura sudah hilang.

"SIALAAAAANN~~! KITA DITIPUUUUU~~!"

Sedetik kemudian, seorang Sanada Yukimura menjadi buronan berhadiah besar–bahkan ampe di-_dead or life_ segala– khusus Sarutobi Sasuke dan Takeda Shingen…

**.  
**

_Meanwhile..._

"Sik asik, sik asik, lolos dari tugas!" Yukimura udah nari sambil nyanyi gak jelas di kamarnya. "Huh… be-te-we, tadi 'kan, aku ada beli satu dango sama pedagang aneh nan kagak jelas asal-usulnya di pasar tadi. Belum sempat kumakan lagi. Makan sekarang, ah~! _Ittadakimaasu~_!" Yukimura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, selebar gerbong kereta api gitu(?).

_Hup. Glek._

Dengan ini diresmikan, bahwa dango yang dibeli Sanada Yukimura, habis karena telah dimakan olehnya. Hore~!

_Bruk!_

Eh, nah, lho? Kenapa Yukimura malah pingsan sehabis makan satu dango?

**-o-o-O-O-o-o-**

"Kukuruyuuuuk~~! Meooong(?)~!"

"Hoahm… berisik amat tu ayam tetangga! Pake ngeong-ngeong(?) segala! Huh!"

Eh, siapa ini?

"Mandi dulu, ah."

_Wait a second_, terakhir kali si Author nulis, _setting_ akhirnya di kamar Yukimura, yang Yukimura-nya mendadak pingsan habis makan satu tusuk dango.

Terus, kenapa…

"Sip, dah rapi. Rambut dah oke, baju dah mecing(?), gaya dah _awesome_! Capcus, _go_~!

…kenapa ada cowo' yang _notabene_ punya rambut warna coklat dan rapi, dengan baju nutup dan sopan ada di kamar seorang Sanada Yukimura di pagi hari? Waduh, sepertinya awal ke-GaJe-an dari semua rentetan peristiwa GaJe akan dimulai ini…

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued (TBC)…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kamus Dadakan~:

**(1)** 'Saru' itu artinya dalam Bahasa Indonesia itu...eng... gitu deh! (Gak tega ngasih tau)n *diikat Sasuke, t'rus dilempar ke sungai*

**(2) **Saibor Mone: tebek aja parodian aneime apaan... *digebuk*

**(3)** _Quote_ temen kelas Saya! Mwehehehehehe~ *digeret buat dihajar*

**(4)** Hayo tebaaak~, parodian iklan apa itu~?

**(5)** Silahkan Anda tebak parodian joget apa... *kali ini, dihajar tanpa ampun*

* * *

Author: "Jeng-jeng-jeng~! Selesaaaai~!"

Sasuke: "Kenapa aku yang sial, Thor~? KENAPAAAAA~?!" *melas*

Shingen: "Korban iklan..." *bergumam sendiri*

Yukimura: "Waw, awal perjalananku dimulai! _Adios_!" *bawa ransel(?)*

Author: "..." *bingung liat Yukimura bawa ransel* "...au deh... Be-te-we, makasihyang udah meluangkan waktunya buat baa fic GaJe Saya~! Syukur kalo di fav. dan lain-lain sebagainya~! Ayo, mo kasih review, kritikan, sara, gosipan(?), bahkan FLAME-pun akan Saya terima! Asal gak pedas-pedas, ya...! Saya gak bisa makan pedas(?)... Ya, segitu aja dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~!"

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author: "Chapter dua dari 'Fake Dango' datang!"

Yukimura: "Terus, kenapa?" *sambil makan dango*

Author: "Ya gak papa… ada yang nunggu lanjutannya soalnya."

Yukimura: "Ge-Er lu, Thor." *sambil makan dango*

Author: *_shock_ dikatain Yukimura tadi* "B-biar! Ada yang ngasih review juga!"

Yukimura: *makan dango tetep* "Kagak di-_reply_?"

Author: "Sebenernya, males…. Cuma, gua pingin banyak-banyakin _words_ chapter ini!" Runa Lhapine Suzaku

Yukimura: "Oh," *lanjut makan dango*

Author: *kesel lama-lama* "Untuk Pe-Review terhormat, **Rin-chan**. Makasih udah _review_ ni fic! Dan ini dia _c__hapter_ duanya~! Untuk **Runa Lhapine Suzaku**-san, makasih udah nge-_review_ ni fic! Dan Anda ngakak? WOAAAAH! SAYA TERSANJUNG! Oh, dan Motonari-san akan muncul nanti! Be-Te-We, syukurlah Anda tau arti 'Saru' itu apa…"

Sasuke: *mendadak muncul sambil mencak-mencak gak jelas* "AAAARGH! AUTHOR, JANGAN BAHAS ITU KATA! CEPET MULAI CERITANYA!"

Author: *kaget* "I-iya deh mas…. _Anyway_, ada karakter baru di SB4 yang nongol di sini nanti! Oke, mari kita mulaaaai~!"

**.**

**.**

**Judul: Fake Dango**

**By: Saika Tsuruhime**

**Disclaimer: ****SenBasa milik Capcom, coi! Kalo punya Saya, dijamin SB3 ama SB4 yang mo rilis nanti buat PS2…**

**Warning****s!****: OOC abis, kagak ada di sejarah**** manapun****, tidak mengandung Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, kacau balau, garing, GaJe, de-el-el yang dapat Anda temukan jika membaca cerita ini…**

_**Don't like?**_** Ya **_**don't read**_**! Oke?**

**Hope You Guys Enjoyed for Read My FanFic…**

**.**

**.**

Seorang cowo' yang punya rambut warna coklat dan rapi, dengan baju nutup dan sopan ada di kamar seorang Sanada Yukimura di pagi ini. Sekarang, dia sudah keluar dari kamarnya si Yuki, dan sekarang dia lagi jalan-jalan di area sekitar.

Siapa dia?

Anda penasaran?

_Well_… karena Author lagi baik hati, akan Saya kasih tau orang misterius ini (meski gak misterius-misterius juga sih…)!

Orang ini bernama–

_**Drap drap drap drap drap**_.

"?"

"SIAPA ELOOOOOO~~?!"

"E-EKH!"

_**BUAAGH!**_

_**Gubrak, gubrak, grasak, grusuk, kukuru–meeow!(?)**_

"_I-ittai_…"

Be-Te-We, sekarang keadaan orang yang 'misterius' ini 'epik', lho! Sekarang rambutnya kotor gara-gara kena lumpur (karena seluruh wilayah Kai tadi malam hujan lebat. Makanya, tanah istananya si Shingen lagi becek dan berlumpur…), bajunya jadi 'bagus'–sebagus orang-orangan sawah(?), dan lain-lain yang dapat Anda bayangkan…

"SIAPA LOE?!"

"Oi, orang baru bangun tidur malah ditonjok… Saru, saru…"

Oke, penyebab orang misterius ini makin 'epik' tadi ternyata karena ditinju seorang Sarutobi Sasuke.

Sial loe Sasuke! Gua (Author) belum selesai ngomong tadi, malah dipotong!

"Diem lu Thor!" seru Sasuke ke langit(?). "Oi, jawab pertanyaan gue! Elu siapa? Musuh? Penyusup? Mata-mata? _Stalker_? Fans nyasar(?)? Siapa elo?!" sekarang, Sasuke bertanya pada orang misterius tadi dengan logat preman Pasar Tanah Emak(?).

"Entar dulu…" orang misterius tadi memperbaiki keadaannya. "Gue ya, Sanada Yukimura! Mang siapa lagi?"

**_Krik, krik, krik…_**

Meski ini masih pagi (bahkan baru!), suara jangkrik yang kagak tau nongol darimana terdengar.

**_Krik, krik, krik…_**

"H-HAAAAAH?! ELO _DANNA_?! ELO SANADA _GENJIROU_ YUKIMURA-_DANNA_?! HAH?! BENERAN?!" Sasuke kepo mendadak berkat jawaban orang misterius tadi. "SERIUSAN LOE?!"

"Yo'i…" jawab orang misterius–yang ngaku namanya Sanada Yukimura– santai.

"SERIUS?!"

"Iyo…"

"Miapa(?)?"

'_Sejak kapan ni ninja jadi l4Y ala Author…?_' batin Yukimura _sweatdrop_. "Mi goreng, mi rebus, mi kuah, dan kawan-kawannya…. Ya serius ini! Gua Sanada Yukimura, yang biasa dipanggil Yukimura!"

Sasuke makin cengo. Otaknya mengalami gejala 'arus listrik kependekan'(?) mendadak. "M-mustahil…"

"Mustahil apanya?" tanya Yukimura bingung.

"M-mustahil kau _danna_…"

"Huh?"

"Gak mungkin kamu _danna_! Gak mungkin! _Danna_ itu, kalo bangun tidur itu saat tengah hari, alias pas matahari udah di atas kepala! Gak pagi hari gini! Terus, _danna_ itu bajunya bagaikan orang kekurangan bahan(?), gak nutup kayak gitu! Oh, dan lagi, _danna_ itu rambutnya lumayan berantakkan, padahal punya sisir se-lemari(?)! Gak rapi kayak elo!" seru Sasuke–yang sadar ato nggak ngebuka aib Yukimura–sambil menuding orang di depannya. Ekspresi Sasuke sekarang bagaikan _zombie_ yang nggak sengaja ketemu kakek serta nenek moyangnya(?).

'_Rupanya, gua kayak gitu bagi dia…_' komen Yukimura _sweatdrop_ akut. "Hhh… ya sudah. Kalo kagak percaya, ya sudah. Bai(?),"

Sasuke hanya diam mematung dan membiarkan orang yang (baginya) misterius tadi berjalan melewatinya. Yah, raut wajah Sasuke jauh lebih pucat daripada sebelum-sebelumnya…

"M-mustahil…" ucap Sasuke lirih. Napasnya sekarang bagaikan seorang Ibu-ibu yang hendak melahirkan(?!), mukanya lebih pucat dibanding _zombie_(?), dan… silahkan Anda lanjutkan dan bayangkan sendiri. "M-mustahil itu tadi _danna_…. Aku harus melapor pada Oyakata-_sama_!"

Dan lima detik kemudian, Sarutobi Sasuke sudah menghilang dari tempat semula untuk melaporkan kejadian tadi pada sang Tuan terhormat…

**-o-o-O-O-o-o-**

"APA?!"

"Duh-duh-duh, Oyakata-_sama_… tolong kalau kaget atau _shock_ kayak tadi, gak usah nyaring-nyaring…. Apalagi bareng 'kuah'…"

"Oh, sori, Sasuke. Bawaan sejak kecil…"

_**GUBRAAAK~!**_

Sekarang, _setting_ berada di sebuah ruangan misterius. Orang yang berada di ruangan ini hanyalah Takeda Shingen dan Sarutobi Sasuke. Mereka berdua sedang membicarakan masalah _hot_(?)–eh, masalah serius maksudnya! Yap, masalah yang Sasuke saksikan tadi.

"Eh, beneran apa yang tadi kamu bilang, Sasuke?"

Sasuke manggut-manggut dengan semangat. "Iya, yakin banget tadi! Saya saja tidak percaya kalau orang yang rapi nan kece nan-nan lainnya itu _danna_!"

Shingen mengusap-usap dagunya. "Hum… aneh…. Apa dia–"

"_Perdamaian peeerdamaian. Perdamaian peerdamaian…_"

'_We-Te-Ef?!'_

Entah sejak kapan, orang yang mengaku bernama Sanada Yukimura masuk ke ruangan ini. Sasuke dan Shingen hanya melongo tidak percaya.

"Yo!"

"Y-yo…"

Yukimura memandang Shingen dan Sasuke dengan bingung. "Ehm… Oyakata-_sama _ dan Sasuke kenapa?"

"G-gak… gak papa…" jawab Shingen dan Sasuke gelagapan dan bareng.

Yukimura mengernyitkan dahinya. Namun, wajahnya kembali datar seperti barusan. "Sudah ya. Saya mau jalan-jalan lagi. Permisi,"

Shingen berdiri. Tangannya terkepal, dan segera tertuju ke Yukimura. "YUKIMURA!"

Yukimura membalikkan badannya ke Shingen. Yah, dia sempat terkejut. Namun…

"!"

…tinjuan Shingen dapat dihentikan dengan satu jari oleh Sanada Yukimura. Oke, **SATU JARI**, COI! MANA PAKE JARI TANGAN KELINGKIN PULA!

"Hhh… Oykata-_sama_, pagi-pagi gak boleh pake kekerasan…. Menurut Undang-Undang Dasar Replubik Kai, Tahun Tidak Diketahui Pasal Kacau Ayat Ngasal(?), disebutkan bahwa; pagi-pagi tidak boleh melakukan kekerasan."

"…"

"Oke, Saya mau jalan-jalan lagi." Yukimura membalikkan badannya. Ia mengeluarkan alat musik rebana(?)–yang kagak tau dapat dari mana–, lalu memainkannya sambil bernyanyi. "Perdamaian peeerdamaian! Perdamaian peeerdamaian!"

Sasuke dan Shingen cengo _to the max._ Sekarang, dapat dilihat rahang mereka berdua sudah menyentuh tanah.

"S-Sasuke…"

"I-iya…"

"Panggil 'dia'!"

"'Dia'? Siapa?"

"Panggil orang yang dapat julukan dari Author '_Master of Ular Tangga and Dice plus Master of Acrobatic_'(?)!"

Sasuke sempat kaget mendengarnya. "Y-yakin?"

"Iya! Panggil dia dan bawa dia ke sini! Bilang padanya, Kai sedang dalam masalah _danger_ tingkat 100000(?), alias yang paling _danger_!"

"B-baik!"

"Oh, satu lagi,"

Sasuke yang baru saja hendak pergi menjalankan titah tadi, tidak jadi pergi. "Ya?"

"Aku mendapat kabar, katanya, beberapa orang di negara ini menjadi aneh. Bisa kau melakukan hal ini?" Shingen menyodorkan sebuah benda pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima benda yang disodorkan Shingen. "Apa ini?"

"Oh, benda itu isinya surat! Tolong kau berkeliling ke seluruh negeri ini untuk memberikan surat-surat pada semua orang. Kalau mau cepat, kau bisa minta tolong anak buahmu. Ingat, TO-LONG KI-RIM SE-MU-A SU-RAT I-NI KE SE-MU-A O-RANG! Paham?" titah Shingen sambil menekan beberapa kata barusan.

Sasuke memasang wajah _poker face_. Mau tak mau, Ia wajib-kudu-musti-_fardhu 'ain_ menjalankan perintah tuannya barusan. "Meski Saya gak rela, tapi… baiklah…. Hhh… _yare-yare_…"

"Oke, silahkan pergi!"

Sedetik kemudian, Sarutobi Sasuke sudah tidak berada di ruangan. Hanya menyisakan Shingen yang sedang mengurut-urut keningnya.

**-o-o-O-O-o-o-**

Tiga jam setelah Sasuke pergi untuk menjalankan tugas dari Takeda Shingen, beberapa orang mulai berdatangan ke Kai.

"Kai lagi kena status _danger_ tingkat paling _danger_, ya?"

"Kata si ninja itu sih, iya."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entah. Gua lahir dan besar bukan di daerah Kai juga,"

Siapa lagi coba orang yang melakukan dialog tadi?

Mau tau?

Mwehehehe~, Author lagi baik hati, kok! Tenaaang~. Saya (Author) kasih tau, ya, siapa orang yang melakukan percakapan tadi!

Mereka adalah–

"KAAAAAI~, AIM KOMIIIIING(?)~~!"

"Wush! Berisik!"

Sial… lagi-lagi omongannya Author kepotong…

"Eh, Author-nya protes itu! Bakal lebih nista kita ini!"

"Kita? Loe aja kali, gue engga!"

Mau cari mati kayaknya tu orang tadi…

"Eh, Author ngancem itu! Minta maaf sana, Keiji!"

"Iye-iye… Thor, Aim sori~! Maaf banget, Thor~!"

Hhh… Iya deh, Keiji. Kumaafkan deh kamu…

Nah, akhirnya, satu orang terungkap! Yap, dia Maeda Keiji! Salah seorang yang datang ke Kai berkat Sasuke. Kalau sisanya, ada–

"Eh, ada _Dokuganryuu_ sama si mata kanannya! Sekarang, ada aku, Kojuuro, Masamune, Toshiie, dan Matsu-_nee_. Yap, baru kami yang datang."

"Keiji, sadar enggak, lu motong perkataannya Author lagi?"

"Eh, iyakah? Waduh, mati aku! Author-_sama_, _gomennasaaaaaiii_~~!" Keiji sekarang sudah sujud-sujud mohon ampun.

"Sori, Keiji…" sebuah suara rendah nan misterius mendadak terdengar dari langit. Kontan membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya merinding disko.

"?" tubuh Keiji makin merinding.

"Keiji, loe akan ketiban sepuluh buah Durian dari langit! Rasakanlah hukuman dariku! _Rain Fallen _Durian!"

"TIDUOOOAAAAAAAK~~~!"

Sedetik setelah Keiji teriak, beberapa buah Durian turun dari langit. Sasaran hujan Durian ini hanya satu. Yap, Maeda Keiji.

"U-uwoh…" yang melihat kejadian ini, hanya dapat menjaga jarak dari sang korban kemarahan Author.

"Keiji, loe baik-baik aja?" Matsu berusaha mendekati Keiji yang _notabene_ keadaannya 'epik' tingkat UN Kuliah(?).

"U-uuurgh…" tangan Keiji melambai-lambai gak jelas di tengah tumpukan sepuluh buah Durian. Akhirnya, Keiji dapat berdiri dengan sempurna. "Gila… Author kalo marah di fic, sangarnya lunar binasa…"

"Tadi udah di kasih tau…" Kojuuro _facepalm_. "Eh, nanti katanya bakal ada si '_Master of Ular Tangga and Dice plus Master of Acrobatic_', ya?"

"Katanya sih, iya…" jawab Toshiie.

"Be-Te-We, kita ke Kai karena melihat perlakuan aneh pada orang yang kita kenal, 'kan?" tanya Matsu pada semua orang yang hadir sekarang.

"Iya," Kojuuro mengangguk kecil.

"Memangnya, siapa yang punya kelakuan aneh, Kojuuro?" tanya Matsu.

"Yah… siapa lagi…" Kojuuro menghela napas pelan, "…Masamune-_sama_…"

"HAH?!" Toshiie, Keiji, dan Matsu _shock_ berat. "Memangnya, si _Dokuganryuu_ itu aneh kenapa?" tanya mereka kompak.

"I-itu…" Kojuuro gugup. Keringat dingin mengucur pelan di dahinya. "…coba aja telpon HaPe-nya Masamune-sama…"

"Ini _setting_ cerita di era Sengoku ato era _modern_, sih?" tanya Keiji bingung. "Oi, Author-_sama_, yang mana yang bener?" kali ini, Keiji bertanya ke langit.

"Plis Keiji, baca _warning_ ceritanya!" jawab Author. Keiji manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Yah… namanya juga kagak ada di sejarah dan GaJe…" komen Matsu.

"Coba gue yang nelpon!" Keiji segera mengeluarkan HaPe miliknya (yang mereknya Sumsum**(1)**(?)). Ia membuka kontak di HaPe-nya, mencari nama '_Dokuganryuu _Date Masamune, guru les BasIng-ku'(?), dan meng-klik tanda telpon.

_**Kriiing~. Juragaaan mauu duuduuuk…**_

'_We-Te-Ef?!_' Keiji, Toshiie, dan Matsu cengo dan kagok bukan main berkat mendengar _ringtone_ HaPe sang _Dokuganryuu_. Rahang trio Maeda ini sekarang sudah menyentuh tanah.

"Lihat, 'kan? _Ringtone_-nya malah nyanyian di salah satu acara di Ti-Vi yang kadang ditonton ama adiknya Author…" Kojuuro _facepalm_ parah.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Toshiie. Kojuuro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entah. Dia berubah sejak makan sayur lodeh(?) yang waktu itu kumasak, dan bahannya itu kubeli dari seorang pedagang. Masamune-_sama_ mendadak kagak ahli pake Bahasa Inggris, dan malah jadi ahli bahasa kacau(?)… HUAAAAA~~~!" sekarang, Kojuuro sudah nangis bombay gulung-gulung.

"Kalo kita mah, karena Keiji makin lebay dari biasanya. Terus, dia kagak suka buat onar kayak biasanya. Habis makan buah apel yang dijual pedagang misterius katanya…" Matsu menghela napas.

"Be-Te-We, gua merasa bakal ada yang datang, deh," Toshiie mendekatkan kedua tangannya ke kedua telinganya.

"Berapa?" tanya Keiji yang sibuk mengotak-atik HaPe-nya. Entah sekarang dia lagi ngapain.

"Hem… dua orang," jawab Toshiie. Dan beberapa saat setelah Toshiie berucap demikian, datanglah dua orang dengan satu kuda. Jika dilihat secara seksama, satu orang menaiki kuda, sedangkan satunya lagi digeret. Kasihannya…

"Apa aku terlambat?" laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hijau buka suara.

"Wow-wow-wow… Mouri Motonari datang! Tenang bro, kagak telat kok!" seru Toshiie. Motonari turun dari kudanya.

"Oi, sudah sampai, Chosokabe. Hhh... malah tidur dia…. Padahal dia kugeret dari Shikoku ke Kai ini, kok bisa tidur dia?" Motonari menggaruk tengkuknya bingung dan takjub.

"Eng, sudah sampai ke mana?" orang yang digeret–Chosokabe Motochika–tebangun sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. "Eh, kok gue diiket di kuda gini? Gue digeret ini ceritanya?"

"Em… Motonari, siapa yang kelakuannya mendadak aneh?" tanya Keiji sambil tetep asyik mainin HaPe-nya. Ckckck…

"Ya si Bajak Laut aneh ini! Dia mendadak jadi alim, pendiam, _loading _otaknya makin lama, de-el-el." Jawab Motonari dingin.

Mendengar hal ini, Matsu menampakkan wajah _shock_, sambil berkata dengan gugup.

"K-kok tau…? J-jangan-jangan, kalian berdua…"

"Plis coi, jangan _negative thinking_! Gua tau dari anak buahnya!" jawab Motonari kesel. "Salah satu anak buahnya datang ke Aki dengan kepanikan yang bikin kesel. Ya udah, gua datang ke Shikoku. Datang ke sana, bukannya dilempar jangkar kayak biasa(!), malah disuguhin jagung bakar(?) sama ni orang. Kata salah seorang anak buahnya sih, dia begini karena habis makan ikan bakar yang ikannya dibeli ama pedagang misterius."

"Ooooh~, gitu…" komen yang denger.

"Be-Te-We, kenapa dari tadi si _Dokuganryuu_ diam?" tanya Keiji pada Kojuuro.

"Karena males bicara paling," jawab Kojuuro santai.

"Kayaknya, bakal ada yang datang lagi, nih!" seru Keiji sambil tetep asyik mainin HaPe Sumsum miliknya. "Kayaknya, bakal makin heboh ini!" lanjutnya.

"Tau dari mana?" tanya Motonari. Keiji hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu menjawab santai sambil tetep asyik dan syahdu(?) mainin HaPe-nya.

"Ada yang ngirimin gue SMS ini! Mau gue bacain?"

"Kagak, gak usah," jawab yang denger sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

"Kapan?" tanya Matsu.

"Katanya, kurang lebih sekitar sepuluh menit dari sekarang, lha," jawab Keiji dengan tetep asyik mainin HaPe-nya. Ckckck… kecanduan _Handphone_ kayaknya ni orang sudah!

"Ooooh~…" inilah respon yang mendengar.

Sepuluh menit setelah kejadian tadi, Toshiie berseru,

"E-eh, liat tuh! Ada kepulan asap!" seru Toshiie yang melihat kejadiannya pakai teropong.

"W-wah, mana?!" sebenarnya, yang denger seruan Toshiie menjadi agak panik. Sampai…

"MINGGIIIIIIIIIRR~~!"

'_What the–'_

_Ckiiiirt!_

"Hah… nyampe juga!"

"Musashi, kamu masih lambat!"

"_Jii-saaaan_~, jangan gituuuu~! Capek tau lari dari garis _start_ sampe garis _finish_(?)!"

"Ckckck… dasar anak muda jaman sekarang! Ngeluh aja bisanya!"

"_Jii-san_, sudah syukur Musashi gendong! _Jii-san_ Cuma asyik denger lagu di hetset**(2)**(?) dari tadi! Gak rasain penderitaanku! Hu-uh!"

"Lagunya keren sih! Mau coba denger?"

"Kagak! Itu lirik gak jelas. Cuma gini; '_Conlo terrorica… to the Harem Shark_'**(3)**(?)! Habis itu nge-dugem(?) sepuasnya. Apaan itu?!"

"Eh, gini-gini ni lagu sempet nge-_trend_ di tempatnya Author, lho!"

"Gak peduli! Author-_san_ aja gak suka ama lagunya! Mending yang gini; '_Keep Smile~!'_! Nah, mending itu!"

Sekarang, dapat Anda saksikan, pertengkaran dua orang–yang _notabene_ satu seorang kakek yang sedang digendong, sedangkan yang seorang lagi adalah laki-laki yang masih sehat bugar, yang _notabene_ sedang menggendong si kakek– yang lagi asyik adu mulut. Entah itu yang dihebohin masalah penting ato kagak, bisa Anda pikirkan sendiri…

"O-oi… kalo mo berantem, Author-_sama_ bilang, di LapMer**(4)**(?) aja…" Keiji berusaha melerai pertengkaran dua orang ini.

"Tuh, denger Musashi! Kalo mo berantem, di LapMer aja!" seru si kakek. Sadar ato enggak, berkat hal ini, orang yang dari tadi dipanggil 'Musashi' udah marah–dan segera ngamuk dan otomatis melempar si kakek dengan 'epik'–.

"_JII-SAAAAAAAN_~~! MUSASHI CAPEK! MUSASHI CAPEK! SEMENJAK _JII-SAN_ MINUM AIR LAUT(!) SANGKING KURANG KERJAANNYA, _JII-SAN_ JADI ANEH MACEM GINI! ITU MUSASHI YAKIN, AIR LAUTNYA TERKONTAMINASI!"

'_Cucu ngamuk…_' inilah batin orang yang melihat adegan ini.

"Aduh-duh-duh… punggung kakek sakiiit…" si kakek mengelus pinggangnya yang tadi kena hantaman tanah. "Entar kalo kakek kena penyakit Osteoporosis(?), nanti gimana…?"

"Urus sendiri!" jawab Musashi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada sangking keselnya. "Paling juga bakal sembuh begitu denger lagu favoritnya _Jii-san_!"

"Musashi, jangan jadi cucu yang durhaka!"

Sebelum orang yang dipanggil Musashi makin ngamuk, Motochika–yang entah sejak kapan udah lepas dari ikatan–berada di antara Musashi dan si _jii-san_. "Harap jangan buat keributan di siang hari yang cerah ini, Miyamoto Musashi, Shimazu Yoshihiro! Ini daerah orang,"

'_Beneran dah kelainan si Motochika…. Biasanya ada orang berantem, ditonton sambil makan _popcorn_ dan sambil teriak-teriak nyemangatin orang yang dipilihnya…_' batin orang-orang yang melihat aksi Motchika.

**…**

Yah… kita _skip_ saja kejadian gak jelasnya!

Sekarang, di daerah Kai, hadir beberapa tokoh terkenal. Contohnya, ada Masamune, Kojuuro, Keiji, Matsu, Toshiie, Musashi, Shimazu Yoshihiro, Imagawa Yoshimoto (yang datang dengan topeng K*m*n R**er, gak pake _make-up_(?) kayak biasanya…), Ueshugi Kenshin (yang panik sambil gendong Kasuga entah karena apa. Datang-datang udah teriak-teriak ala orang kemalingan(?)…), Zabii (yang datang dengan pakaian tentara(!)), de-el-el. Untuk saat ini, masih segitu orang yang datang.

"Lumayan juga yang datang…" gumam Keiji sambil tetep asyik mainin HaPe-nya. Ckckck… ketagihan main HaPe itu!

"Tapi… kenapa yang datang pada kelainan stadium seratus(?), ya? Pakaian Kasuga jadi menutup gitu, Zabii pakai pakaian tentara, dan… si badut malah pake topeng begituan…" Matsu mengucapkan hal tadi sambil _facepalm_. "Hancur sudah dunia,"

"Hhh… namanya juga orang kelainan…" sahut Kojuuro santai.

"Oi, Kojuuro, kapan si '_Master of _Ular Tangga _and Dice Plus Master of Acrobatic_' datang? _Lawas banar_ datangnya…"

"BUUUUUUUUF!"

Keiji, Matsu, Toshiie, Motonari, Musashi, Shimazu Yoshihiro, Motochika, Yoshimoto, Zabii, dan Kenshin, seketika menyemburkan minuman yang hendak diminum mereka. Bahkan, Keiji, Toshiie, Musashi, dan Shimazu Yoshihiro sudah ngakak guling-guling begitu mendengar ucapan sang _Dokuganryuu_.

"BAHASA KACAU _DOKUGANRYUU_ PARAH! BWAKAKAKAKAKAK~~!" nah, inilah komentar mereka yang sedang ngakak guling-guling. Segera saja…

_**BLETAK! BUAGH! DUG!**_

"_I-ittai…_"

"Tidak ada yang boleh menghina Masamune-_sama_!"

Orang-orang yang baru saja ngakak guling-guling, berganti kegiatan menjadi mengusap kepala masing-masing. Pasalnya, mata kanan _Dokuganryuu_ baru saja memberi 'pelajaran' pada mereka.

"Menghina sekali lagi, kalian akan _rest out peace_(?)…" Kojuuro mengucapkan hal demikian dengan nada super dingin bin sadis. Otomatis, para korban 'pembelajaran' Kojuuro merinding disko.

"I-iya… ampun…"

"Bagus," Kojuuro menghembuskan napas, "maaf Saya lama menjawab pertanyaan Anda, Masamune-_sama_! Ehm… _etto_... mungkin, lima belas menit lagi dia datang,"

"Oh, gitu toh…" Masamune mengangguk.

"Nah, Masamune-_sama_ sabar saja, ya!" lanjut Kojuuro dengan ekspresi ala ibu-ibu dapat diskon gratis belanja selama seabad(?). Masamune hanya mengangguk –meng-iyakan Kojuuro.

"Yo-hooooo~!"

"?"

Sekarang, seseorang dengan gaya poni rambut miring ke samping(?) dengan tampang bikin cewek _klepek-klepek_(?) muncul dengan efek yang 'lumayan'.

"...?" dan reaksi orang-orang yang melihatnya, hanya dapat memasang wajah bingung...

"Oi, kok sepi sih?" sedetik setelah orang dengan gaya poni ke samping ini bertanya dengan nada tinggi kayak tadi, mendadak terdengar musik–yang seketika membuat yang dengar _sweatdrop_–.

_**Hidup tanpa cinta, bagai taman tak berbunga...**_

'_Busat... korban Ti-Vi ala Author..._' inilah batin orang-orang.

"Sori gua telat! Tadi disuruh Mitsunari-_sama_ patroli singkat! Sori, sori..." si poni ke samping(?) menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya... gak papa..." jawab orang-orang sekitar dengan lesu. Males meladeni sebenernya...

"Seharusnya, kamu yang datang duluan, Shima Sakon..." ucap Motochika dengan lesu. Orang yang dipanggil Shima Sakon hanya menyengir tidak jelas.

"Omong-omong, yang datang ke sini lumayan juga..." Sakon–panggilan Shima Sakon ala Author selain julukan kacau itu(?)...–berusaha mencairkan suasana yang _notabene_ suram abis.

"Iya dong~!" tanggap Keiji tidak jelas dengan nada bangga abis. Entah kenapa dia bangga...

"...dan juga, dari tadi kalian nunggu di sini–di depan gerbang istana ini? Gak masuk?" pertanyaan Sakon ini seketika membuat orang-orang mengheningkan cipta.

"...KENAPA KITA BARU KEPIKIRAAAAN~?!" dan teriakan barusan, adalah reaksi orang-orang...

"Kok gak kepikiran, ya?" Toshiie memukul kepalanya pelan dengan kebingungan luar biasa.

"Karena takdir**(5)**..." sahut Motochika dingin. Seketika yang mendengar perkataan Motochika tadi, hanya dapat _facepalm_.

"_Yo wes, _yo _kite _masuuuuk~!" nah, jangan tanya siapa yang memberi komando tadi...

"Ayoooo~!" turut semua orang yang hadir dengan semangat ikut lomba 17-an(?)–kecuali Motonari dan Kasuga–.

"Be-Te-We, gua baru sadar..." Keiji melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar, "gak ada penjaga ini?"

_**Krik, krik, krik**_**...**

"BARU NYADAAAAAAR~~!" seru orang-orang di TKP dengan cetar membahana badai terpampang mata-ulala(?!). Yah... kecuali Motonari dan Kasuga lagi...

"Masa bodoh sama penjaga," ucap Motonari dan Kasuga bersamaan, "yang penting masuk!"

'_Curiga hobi nyolong mangga tetangga ni dua orang..._' batin orang-orang.

Dan akhirnya, orang-orang gak jelas tadi masuk...

Dan kedatangan mereka disambut dengan pemandangan tak terduga...

"Selamat datang, semuanya."

"...siapa kau...?" semua orang gak jelas tadi menunjuk ke orang yang menyambut mereka.

"Sanada Yukimura, lha! Siapa lagi?" jawab si penyambut.

"...bener?" tanya mereka lagi.

"Yo'i!"

"G-gak mungkin elo Sanada Yukimura..." ucap mereka semua tidak percaya, lalu... "Yukimura itu bajunya bagaikan orang kekurangan bahan(?), gak nutup kayak gitu! Yukimura itu juga rambutnya lumayan berantakkan, padahal punya sisir se-lemari(?)! Gak rapi kayak elo! Oh, dan juga, Yukimura kalo nyambut orang, udah teriak-teriak GaJe kayak orang kesurupan, gak tenang dan dingin kayak elo tadi! ELO SIAPAAAA?!"

Orang yang mengaku bernama Sanada Yukimura hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, "a-ampun dah... Gua ini gimana sih bagi orang-orang?"

"Hohoho... sepertinya menarik," ucap Imagawa Yoshimoto sambil memainkan kipas yang dibuat dari kertas(?) miliknya.

Sakon berdehem tanpa sebab, "eh, udah deh. Yuk kita ketemu ama pemilik Kai."

"Nah, tadi baru mo diajak..." Yukimura membalikkan badannya–mo mimpin jalan ceritanya–, "ikut gua. Gua anter sampe ke tempat Oyakata-_sama_ berada."

Dan jadilah Masamune, Kojuuro, Keiji, Toshiie, Matsu, Motonari, Motochika, Musashi, Shimazu Yoshihiro, Yoshimoto, Zabii, Kenshin, Kasuga, dan Sakon mengikuti Yukimura.

-Begitu sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan...-

Yukimura membuka pintu seret (Author lupa namanya XP), lalu ia masuk dan diikuti yang lain.

"Oyakata-_sama_, nih orang-orang yang kelainan pada datang," ucapan Yukimura yang mulus tanpa lecet(?) ini seketika membuat orang-orang yang merasa pundung. Ya iyalah, sadis banget tu ucapan...

"Oh, banyak juga rupanya..." Shingen melihat satu-satu korban kebakaran(?). "Bisa diberitahu mengapa kalian jadi aneh begini?"

"Gak punya tahu. Di Shikoku lagi nge-_trend_ tempe(?)," sahut Motochika santai kelewat batas. Sontak orang-orang yang denger perkataan Motochika barusan _sweatdrop_ parah.

"Bukan tahu makanan, Chosokabe. Tapi menceritakan kenapa jadi aneh," koreksi Motonari sambil _facepalm_.

"Oooh... kirain si _Kai no Tora_ ini minta tahu. Padahal setauku, Kai itu kaya akan hasil tahu(?)." tanggap Motochika santai. Yang denger _sweatdrop_ lagi, nih.

"Ehem, ehem." Shingen berdehem kagak tau sebabnya apa, "ya... terserah deh! Um... mulai dari Kenshin,"

"Itu... Kasuga kemarin beli teh hijau sama pedagang misterius yang ia temui. Ujung-ujungnya, dia jadi gitu..." Kenshin melirik ke Kasuga dengan pandangan khawatir. Sedangkan Kasuga, menatap Kenshin dengan tatapan sinis. Kasihannya...

"Gitu..." Shingen ngangguk-ngangguk. "Kalo kamu, Zabii?"

"Habis makan salome(?) ama pedagang misterius, jadi suka ama baju tentara!" jawab Zabii dengan tegas. Ampun dah...

"Kalau kalian?" tanya Shingen ke Matsu.

"Keiji. Habis makan apel yang dibeli ama pedagang misterius," jawab Matsu.

"Siapa yang aneh, Kojuuro?" tanya Shingen ke Kojuuro.

"Masamune-_sama_. Dia habis makan sayur lodeh, jadi ahli bahasa kacau," jawab Kojuuro sambil nangis.

"Imagawa Yoshimoto?" tanya Shingen ke orang yang dituju.

"Hohoho... gak sengaja nelen batu ajaib(!) dari pedagang misterius," jawab Yoshimoto sambil mainin kipasnya. Yang denger jawaban Yoshimoto ini, hanya melotot tak percaya.

"Kalau kau?" tanya Shingen ke Musashi.

Berbeda dengan yang lain. Kalau yang lain menjawabnya dengan tenang, Musashi malah berdiri sambil mencak-mencak. "HABIS MINUM AIR LAUT, _JII-SAN_ JADI _FANS_ JOGET HAREM SHARK! AAAAAARGH~! _WHY~?!_"

'_Cucu frustasi..._' batin orang-orang yang lihat Musashi.

"Kalau–" pertanyaan Shingen terputus karena Motonari memotong perkataannya.

"Si Bajak Laut aneh ini kelainan mental(?). Anak buahnya bilang, dia habis makan ikan bakar, yang ikannya dibeli ama pedagang misterius,"

"Oooh..." tanggap Shingen.

"Kalau Anda sendiri? Yang kelainan Yukimura?" tanya Kojuuro dengan sopan ke Shingen.

"Iya. Entah karena apa..." jawab Shingen sambil menghela napas.

"Aku tau kenapa!" seru Shima Sakon sambil menjentikkan jarinya bangga. Orang-orang yang denger seketika memasang wajah penuh harapan–kecuali Yukimura, Kasuga, dan Motonari yang asyik main Ano**(6)**– "Itu pasti karena dia makan sebuah dango yang dibeli ama pedagang misterius juga!" lanjut Sakon.

"Kok tau?" tanya Shingen. Sakon hanya terkekeh misterius.

"Ya iyalah tau! Orang judul fic ini aja 'Fake Dango'~! Ya pasti karena itu!" jawab Sakon yang diakhiri tawa gak jelas. Sontak yang denger pada _sweatdrop_.

"Malah _spoiler_ ni orang..." sahut orang-orang sambil _facepalm_.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

_Grek!_

Mendadak, muncul Sarutobi Sasuke–yang entah sejak kapan udah di Kai– dengan wajah pucat banget. Peluh pun membasahi wajahnya. Napasnya pun tersengal-sengal.

"Oyakata-_sama_, _DANGER_! Oda Nobunaga terlihat dari arah barat dengan radius satu kilometer dari sini! _DANGER_!"

"WUAPAAAA?!" teriak orang-orang di TKP–kecuali Sasuke yang barusan melapor– dengan nada tidak percaya. "BENERAN?!"

"IYO!" jawab Sasuke tak kalah keras. "Kalau bohong, ngapain juga Saya panik gini?!"

"Iya juga, sih..." tanggap orang-orang.

"Jadi, gimana ini, Oyakata-_sama_?" tanya Sasuke.

Shingen mengusap-usap dagunya. Lalu ia memberi sebuah perintah, "siapkan pasukan untuk menahan si _mao_ itu! Kita tidak boleh tewas! Ato ngga, cerita ini akan berakhir '_bad ending_'!"

'_Sangka game apa...?_' batin orang-orang bingung.

"Baik, Oyakata-_sama_!" Sasuke segera melesat pergi.

"Ikut berantas Nobunaga!" Keiji, Masamune, dan Motochika kontan berdiri dengan semangat. "Lagi bosen soalnya..."

"Ehm... itu..." Shingen tampak berpikir keras.

"Gak usah sampe mikir, lawan aja! Author maunya gitu," sahut Kasuga dingin. Woi, ini bikin Shingen pundung lho...

"AYO KITA LAWAN NOBUNAGAAAA!" seru Masamune, Keiji, dan Motochika semangat. Orang-orang hanya ikut teriak 'Iyoooo~!' dengan semangat '45. Yah... kecuali Motonari yang ngangguk setuju.

Dan jadilah Yukimura, Masamune, Kojuuro, Keiji, Matsu, Toshiie, Shingen, Kasuga, Kenshin, Musashi, Shimazu Yoshihiro, Zabii, Yoshimoto, Motonari, Motochika, dan Sakon mengambil senjata masing-masing, lalu melesat pergi untuk mengalahka Nobunaga...

Bisakah mereka menang?

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued (TBC)…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kamus Dadakan~:**

**(1)** Parodian salah satu merek HaPe... Silahkan Anda tebak.

**(2) **Cara baca _headshet_...

**(3) **Lirik lagu joget Harem Shark ala Saika Tsuruhime~! *digebuk*

**(4)**Singkatan dari Lapangan Merdeka...

**(5)**_Quote_ andalan Saya itu atuh...

**(6) **Parodian sebuah permainan...

* * *

**.**

**.**

Author: "Akhirnya selesaaaaai~!" *capek*

Motonari: "Oi, aku merasa masih OOC! Katanya mo buat aku IC..."

Author: "_Gomen_, Motonari-_san_, Saya kebut nulis ni _chapter_... Capek tau, begadang ampe jam 3 pagi demi nulis ni fic! Mana kali ini _word__s-_nya lebih dari 3000!"

Motonari: "..." *males ladenin Author*

Author: "Hhh... langsung! Bagi Anda yang baca ni fic, mohon kasih _review_-nya, ya! Baik itu sindiran, pujian, _request_-an, gosipan(?), saran, candaan, de-el-el! Oh, iya juga! Bagi yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk baa ni fic, MAKASIH BUANYAAAAAK~! Akhir kata, terima kasih atas segalanya, ya! Sampe jumpa di _chapter_ depan! _Jaa_!" *lambai-lambai bangga*


End file.
